Grivau
Hailing from the treacherous continent of Les Mis, relatively little is known about the enigmatic grivaux '''when compared to other races. They are generally private, choosing to keep much about their society and culture to themselves and only sharing what is necessary or obvious. However, they are very keen when it comes to perceiving details about the other races. As a result, grivaux have often been labeled as silent observers, quiet and watchful as statues. Biology Grivaux are thought to be the most unique race in terms of anatomy. Unlike the other races of Forigo, the grivaux did not evolve from the foromni and thus have a vastly different biological structure. Grivaux were created during the Great Cataclysm, when some of the mantle and even a small amount of the core of Forigo was exposed to venelum. The mantle and core, touched for the first time by the magic of the sky, took on sentience and a bipedal form. The grivaux are made of living stone. As a result, their biology is more reminiscent of a planet than that of a living creature. Their skin is literally rock hard, though not as easily shattered as stone, and with a density similar to that of another living creature. Beneath their rocky skin, grivaux have crystallized minerals that are structurally similar to that of a geode. As a result, grivaux with injuries such as cuts often appear to be sparkling as their crystallized insides shine through. Under the "geodes" is a thick layer of near-solid and extremely viscous rock, and at the center of this layer, a white-hot molten core. This unique physiology not only makes them searing to the touch, but also means they lack internal organs, and thus do not need to eat, sleep, or breathe to survive. Though they do not quite resemble any known creature in terms of appearance, grivaux have some features comparable to common animals. Their faces are round and short, similar to a rabbit; however, they also have hooked upper lips more akin to beaks. A grivau's ears are large, emotive, and batlike in appearance. They tend to be lithe, with burly forearms and bird-like legs and feet with sharp talons. Grivaux come in a wide variety of natural, earthy tones, such as beige, brown, white, black, and grey. Most grivaux have mottled markings of a similar color, giving them a natural camouflage. Some individuals also have literal mineral veins across their skin. Grivaux are considered to be the longest-lived of the races in that they are functionally immortal. All grivaux were 'born' on the day of the Great Cataclysm and do not age. Though they are unable to reproduce or otherwise replicate themselves, it is still possible for a grivau to perish from grievous injury. As a result, the number of remaining grivaux is slowly dwindling. Culture the oldest race culture-wise, also the most attuned to magic. generally quiet and private, but very curious special, heat-resistent armor/clothing (flavor only, does not affect price/effectiveness of their armor); usually grivaux do not wear clothing at all but have taken to wearing it when the other races freaked out societal castes grivaux do not bleed, however, they can be cut; they can only heal through magic as they do not heal naturally Wing Ideology ???? Naming Conventions anyway here's wonderwall Racial Traits (3.5e) Grivaux are a '''Medium race, incurring no benefits or penalties for their size. A grivau may choose either +2 con -2 dex OR +2 wis -2 cha on top of their starting statistics. Thanks to their Instinctive Cognition, grivaux gain +2 Knowledge: Venelum, and all grivaux have Knowledge: Venelum as a class skill. Owing to their Molten Skin, anyone who comes into physical contact with a grivau must make a DC 10+level Fortitude save to avoid taking 1d6 fire damage. Once per day, this skill may be used as a touch attack that deals (level)d6 fire damage and acts as the Burning Disarm spell. Due to their unique physiology, grivaux Feel No Pain. A grivau never becomes Unconscious when reduced to 0 hit points, and a grivau who reaches 0 hit points automatically becomes Stable. A grivau may continue fighting as Stable until their hit points are reduced to a negative amount equal to their Constitution score, at which point they Die. Each grivau has a different Mineral Physiology, '''dependent on the type of mineral that was shaped into their form on the day of the Great Cataclysm. Each different type of mineral provides different benefits, and each type is its own rank of societal caste. The types and their benefits are as follows: '' ' '' ''Native Elements: The category of naturally occurring uncombined minerals, those made of a Native Element usually refer to themselves as "pure" and are the highest ranked caste, with members being known to believe themselves superior to grivau of other physiologies. Includes minerals such as gold, copper, and silver. SOME BENEFIT HERE. Silicates: Though they are by far the most common and widespread type of mineral, Silicates are very firmly located in the middle of the societal status ladder. Includes minerals such as garnet, quartz, and feldspar. SOME BENEFIT HERE. Halides: Stereotypically the weakest and most cowardly of the minerals, Halides are often bullied by the other mineral types, and make up the lowest societal caste along with Carbonates. Includes minerals such as halite, sylvite, and fluorite. SOME BENEFIT HERE. Carbonates: Sharing a caste rank with Halides, Carbonates are also considered to be frail and timid, though not nearly to the extent that Halides are. Includes minerals such as calcite, dolomite, and malachite. SOME BENEFIT HERE. Mineraloid: The most diverse type of mineral, Mineraloids make up all the remaining minerals that do not fit into another category, and can be a member of any caste. Includes all minerals that do not fit under any other category, such as pyrite, turquoise, and ice. SOME BENEFIT HERE. Category:Worldbuilding Category:Races